arguments
by Celebornslorien
Summary: Galadriel and Celeborn argue about Arwens choice to stay behind for the man she loves


Galadriel sat at the dinner table by herself. She let out a sigh as memories of   
  
this morning were still in her   
  
head. Her and Celeborn had an argument. It was rare that they argued but when   
  
they did it was no small   
  
matter and she was beginning to regret some of the things she said to him. " I   
  
truly showed that I am a   
  
relative of Feanor with what I said" she said to herself.   
  
It had started off as a normal day until the mention of Arwen and her choice to   
  
stay behind with the man   
  
she loved. Galadriel knew it was her choice but it didn't mean she had to like   
  
it. Or better yet at least try to   
  
get her to change her mind.  
  
Celeborn had a different view on the matter. "She loves him. He has her heart no   
  
matter where she goes she   
  
will be unhappy without him. Even if she sails she will fade without him. You   
  
cannot stop a love like that   
  
no matter how hard you try. Only you will be hurt in the end when she resents   
  
you for what you do" he had   
  
told her.  
  
His words only fueled her anger at him.   
  
"Don't you love her enough to at least try my Lord" she hissed   
  
"I lover her enough to let her go" he said in a whisper.  
  
She shook her head at his stubbornness to do nothing about the matter.  
  
"This will be the second time we lose one we love to the one they love," she   
  
said in a cold tone." You knew   
  
something bad was going to happen to Celebrian yet you let her go also! If you   
  
had been a better father   
  
then none of this would be happening"   
  
Those words rang in her head over and over. How could she have said such a thing   
  
to the elf she loved?  
  
"I told her if you marry Elrond you will be happy for only a short time then the   
  
rest of your life would be a   
  
living hell. She knew something bad was going to happen to her. Yet she did not   
  
care she loved him to   
  
much and thought it was worth it" he said with his back turned to her as he left   
  
the door.  
  
She could feel the pain she caused him with the words she spat at him.   
  
She walked back to the royal talan hoping he was there so she could talk to him   
  
but when she arrived she   
  
could tell he had not been there at all today. Sadly she walked out on the   
  
balcony and looked out at the trees   
  
"how do I fix this " she said to herself.  
  
Celeborn sat in his study reading a book. He had read the same page now for over   
  
an hour his mind was on   
  
other things. His wife's words had wounded him like never before.  
  
Granted she was upset he understood that but to say what she did brought tears   
  
to his eyes.   
  
"If she really thinks that how can I stay here" he asked himself as he stood up   
  
walking around the table   
  
letting his finger run along the edge. " The females in this family all seem to   
  
have a tragic ending," he   
  
muttered as he thought of his daughter and granddaughter. Even Galadriels   
  
brothers would agree for they   
  
had thought it tragic in her marring him since he was not a noldor.   
  
He let out a sad sigh as he poured a glass of wine wondering where he should go.  
  
  
  
Galadriel sat in her room and waited it was getting very late and she knew he   
  
wasn't going to show tonight.   
  
" I will have to go to him." She said as she left the room.  
  
She stood outside his study for a moment before she opened the door slowly.  
  
She saw him sitting by the window looking out at the moon. Many nights she would   
  
always find him   
  
awake at night staring at the moon as if it called to him.  
  
"Celeborn" she said as she walked over to him.  
  
He hadn't heard the door and turned swiftly when he heard her voice.  
  
"Aye what can I do for you my lady?" he said in a flat tone.  
  
She knelt before him and rested a hand on his knee. "You can give me a few   
  
moment of your time please,"   
  
she said meeting his eyes. Hers full of sorrow and his cold as he looked at   
  
her.  
  
"I am sorry for what I said earlier. I was angry and I took it out on you. What   
  
I said was unforgivable and   
  
im not asking that you forgive me for saying it" she said as the tears began to   
  
fall.  
  
"You are a wonderful father you raised them booth just fine. You taught them to   
  
love and not to give up in   
  
what they believe in.  
  
I'm asking you to let me make it up to you. I never meant to hurt you like that.   
  
I can feel the pain you are   
  
feeling and it's breaking my heart to know I am the cause of it," she said in a   
  
calm teary voice.  
  
He reached out and touched her chin lifting her face up to look at him.  
  
" I know it hurts to lose Arwen. For you and her are very close. But she has to   
  
follow her own path not   
  
ours" he said as he wiped away her tears.  
  
"Just like when your brothers forbid you to marry me. They tried to stop you and   
  
it didn't work. It wont   
  
work with her. Just make the most of the time you have left with her"   
  
He said as her kissed her forehead.   
  
"You will always have me though." He whispered  
  
She smiled weakly at him as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"If I was to lose you to then it shall be I that will fade, you make me   
  
complete"   
  
She whispered as she kissed him.  
  
He took her in his arms and laid her on the couch near the fireplace.  
  
" I love you more then you will ever know Galadriel"   
  
She answered him with a kiss that stared on his lips moving to his neck while   
  
her hands undid his tunic and   
  
slipped it off him.  
  
He grinned at her while he spoke "my lady tis getting late for this kind of   
  
behavior" he joked   
  
She arched her eyebrow at him " then I can stop if you wish it"   
  
"You win" he chuckled as he ran a hand down her body slowly undoing the laces.  
  
"I know," she said as she buried her head in the crock of his neck and began to   
  
nibble on his shoulder.  
  
It wasn't long before they both were naked and moving together in the moonlight.  
  
Hours later the lay in each other's arms watching the sunrise. Both knowing that   
  
the world was changing   
  
and today was going to be the beginning of what was to come for Haldir was   
  
bringing some travelers from   
  
Imladris and one had the ring with him.. 


End file.
